


Bonding Moments.

by BGee93



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Not Beta Read, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Scenting, Volleybabes - Freeform, Volleyball Dorks in Love, mention of cesarean section, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Wakatoshi arrives home to silence, an oddity in itself since he's married to Satori and they have a newborn.Requests for pairings is open, please seeHEREfor the request page.





	Bonding Moments.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko236](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko236/gifts).



> I spent some time editing this one as it's a gift/request so hopefully there isn't too many mistakes! And thank you for the patience! <3
> 
> The request was for Alpha Ushijima x Omega Tendou with their baby.

Arriving home to silence was an oddity for him. Not only is he married to the one and only Satori, he has a newborn and like clockwork for the past Three months he's always come home to her crying as Satori prepares her bottle. A spark of worry shot through his chest as he closed the door softly behind him. All the lights were off except for the desk lamp in the living room which cast a ghostly glow through the eerily dark apartment and what he guessed was one of the bedside lamps in their bedroom. The door leading into their bedroom was almost closed all the way so it was difficult to tell if it was just one lamp or both turned on.

But it wasn't the lighting and contrasting darkness that ultimately lead him to practically running down the hallway towards the bedroom. It was the utter _silence_ that was getting inside his head and playing out at least Nine different horrific scenarios like one of Satori's Indie Horror flicks. It was the way the lack of familiar everyday noises that had him not caring that his shoes were still on, which Satori would definitely give him hell for if he caught him since he was walking across his favorite rug with dirty sneakers on, or that he hadn't showered after practice so he was sticky and the sweat smell practically covered up his usual scent. He'd wanted to get home right away since he had forgotten to text Satori letting him know that practice had run longer than normal as he was trying out a new spike form with the teams pinch server.

Finally making it to the wooden doorway he drew in a shaky breath before practically throwing it open, bracing himself for one of the horror scenes still playing in his mind to become a glaring reality. If this had been a horror movie and he was one of the spectators watching on a screen expecting one of the obvious outcomes, he would have been sorely disappointed. The image that met him instead eased the tension and weight off of his shoulders and a burning sense of happiness and adoration filled his chest cavity.

Wakatoshi sighed contentedly taking in the complete sight in front of his eyes. In the middle of the bed his mate was laying down propped up with pillows on either side of him. Their daughter was oddly still sleeping, snuggled across his bare chest and wrapped up in one of their PREMA wrap. It was a sight he would never grow tired of seeing and he could stand there just _watching_ them sleep forever, but he really needed to wash away the sweat and grime. Reluctantly he pulled himself away and headed back towards their front door to finally take off his worn sneakers.

A half hour later he wandered back into their bedroom. He'd made quick work of showering before going into their kitchen and warming up a bottle for Katsumi since he figured if she didn't wake up hungry while he bathed she would soon after her finished. Sure enough his timing was almost perfect in that respect. Wakatoshi was just getting comfortable on the bed next to the sleeping Omega, back barely hitting the headboard when his eyes caught sight of subtle movement from within the wrap. A soft but distressed gurgle left her tiny mouth as it opened and closed in sucking motions.

Satori slowly twitched at the sound but he wasn't yet pulled from his slumber. Setting the warmed bottle on the bedside table with an audible thunk before turning back to the now fully awake and very hungry newborn. With a gentle speed he didn't even know he possessed Wakatoshi somehow untangled her from the warm cocoon of stretchy material to cradle her against his bare chest. All without waking waking Satori up. Realizing his mate must be completely exhausted for all the movement and soft cries to have not woken him up he decided to leave him be. 

Katsumi's tiny arms and legs were slowly flailing as her mouth continued to make suckling sounds, her soft cries becoming louder. Popping the nipple of the bottle into her mouth before her cries turned into deafening shrieks, a sound he would rather not wake Satori up to as it had nearly given him a heart attack when a similar situation had happened to him just a few days ago, he smiled down at her. She drank greedily, not surprising since she had obviously slept longer between the earlier feeding till now than usual. 

As she ate he let his eyes wander over her. Every time he looked at his daughter he was awestruck by the reality that him and Satori had created such an amazing little being. She sported a full and thick head of blindingly, bright, Red hair just like her mother but her eyes were the same shade of Olive Green as his. Though her features were still growing and changing he and Satori agreed that her eyes were also the same shape as Wakatoshi's, even inheriting his short but thick lashes. She definitely has Satori's lips and nose though and he will verbally fight anyone who disagrees. It was too obvious every single time he looked at her. 

It wasn't long until she was squirming in his arms, grunting in frustration as she tried to go from pulling away from the bottle and going back for the nipple to eat some more. Settling the bottle away from her he stuck it between his thighs before laying her on his shoulder. Opening the drawer beside his bed he grabbed one of the nursing blankets he'd stashed there in case of emergencies, like now since he'd forgotten to grab one before coming into the bedroom, he maneuvers her until the blanket is across his broad shoulders and she was nestled comfortably over it. Cradling her head he started patting her upper back in quick, steady pats until her hears her burp. He continues the pats until he's satisfied her gas has passed before settling her back down and slipping the nipple of the bottle back into her mouth so she could continue eating.

This goes on for the next Fifteen minutes, burping then feeding and repeat, until the bottle is finally empty and Katsumi is lying there staring up at his with wide and content eyes. Sending her a bright smile that lit up his face he relished in the staring contest he got sucked into, simply enjoying the moment. 

Katsumi was starting to drift off again, eyes becoming heavily hooded, when Satori shifted and sighed in his sleep drawing his eyes away from her. For the first time that night he was able to take in the appearance of his husband and it made his face drop. His earlier half hearted observation that Satori had to be a little tired to have slept through the movements and tiny cries was just scraping the surface of just how utterly _exhausted_ the Omega had to be. 

The usually blinding hair was so slicked with grease it was clear that it hadn't been washed in days and it hung in thick, dark strands around a very pale face. A set of thin yet long lashes matched the darkened shade of his hair. Beneath the lashes he would see deep Purple skin, as if Satori had two black eyes. The sight worried him but he knew they were from lack of sleep. They'd been warned by their doctor that the first few months was always hardest on Mothers as they don't get much sleep and their instincts can go into overdrive making them care for only their pups and lose track of taking care of themselves. 

On a normal day you would barely be able to see the soft freckles that adorned Satori's skin unless you went searching for them. Now they looked as if someone had taken a brown marker and dotted lightly over the bridge of his nose, shoulders and the small patch on his lower stomach. Wakatoshi's eyes ghosted over the long, pink scar near his favorite patch of freckles. The lasting sign that Satori had given birth to their beautiful daughter. His fingers twitched, wanting to run his thumb over the scar in apology that he'd had to go through surgery just to have their child since he'd been too slender to have her naturally. _That_ was an experience he’d never forget and would like to never experience again if he’s being honest. 

Katsumi wriggled in his arms, drawing his attention back towards her. She was getting a bit antsy, clearly wide awake now rather than nodding off, so Wakatoshi threw a leg over the side of their bed and pushed himself up. Gently rocking her up and down. Taking one more quick glance towards his husband he decided to take her to the living room and give Satori some peace and quiet. Grabbing one of the spare PREMA wraps from the top of their dresser before gently closing the door behind him with a barely audible thunk. 

Hunger had set in earlier so he’d ordered out and was just waiting for it to show up before he’d wake up Satori so they could have a late supper together. There was no leftovers in the fridge or freezer and nothing had been left on the stove so it showed him that it hadn’t even been a thought when his two favorite people had gone to lie down earlier. 

A half an hour later he found himself laying on their couch, his daughter wrapped up against his chest in the Navy colored PREMA and watching a rerun video of his latest game. One of his arms served as a headrest while the other was slowly rubbing circles on her back as she cooed and gurgled here and there while he explained each significant moment of the game. Even pausing the video to slowly explain the positions or the plays and importance of each player. 

It was a pointless conversation, he knew, since there was no possible way that their infant could understand what he was talking about and research before she was born had told him she more than likely couldn’t even see the T.V. Her vision was more than likely blobs of contrasting and melting colors unless you were right in front of her. But, still. Wakatoshi felt that he couldn’t do much to bond with her the way Satori could, so he fed her and talked to her as much as he could in an attempt at bonding. Even if it wasn’t working for her it helped him and it gave him more time with their daughter. Between games, traveling and practice he didn’t get much time.

Satori woke not long after there was a sharp knock at the door. The noise had stirred him awake with a jolt but he hadn’t been fully brought to reality. That happened much slower, in a sleep filled haze. The apartment sounded silent except for the distant hum of the T.V. He mentally acknowledged that Toshi must be home. Slowly he outstretched his legs and then both arms, pushing against the pillows snugly against his sides, in a starfish formation. Not stopping until each joint creaked and snapped. After that he flopped back into the comfort of the mattress with a low sigh, one hand reaching up to rub the sleep from the corners of his eyes. After a moment or Two he slitted one eye open as the hand settled on his stomach, where their daughter should be laying. He patted the flat material and warm skin of his bare stomach and chest before realizing she wasn’t there.

Shooting upwards his eyes flew open before he groaned and had to lower his head and eyes as dizzy spots covered his vision. Giving both eyes a few rough rubs he tried again to look around, heart slightly racing as he tried to grasp on to where his daughter was and why she was no longer lying on him. One he gave the bedroom a once over Satori realized she must be with Toshi, so he tossed aside the pillow to his right and slowly slid off the bed. The sound of bare feet padding against wooden flooring faded into duller thuds as he walked over the rug in their hallway, cringing after a moment when he stepped on something hard and sharp. Lifting a foot up he pulled a tiny rock out of his attacked skin and held it up to inspect it before letting out a huff. Clearly his husband had worn his shoes through their place again.

Some of the annoyance wore away when he found them in the living room on their sofa. A lopsided grin fell over his face as he took in the heartwarming sight in front of him. Crossing his arms over his chest Satori leaned into the wall and watched as Wakatoshi sat with his back to him, slowly rubbing their daughters back and talking in a hushed tone about the game playing silently in front of them. He recognised it as one of Toshi’s previous games, one of the few they’d actually lost because two of their regular players wasn’t able to play last minute so the team was a bit off balance. Not that they played horribly, just not as well as they would any other time. Satori listened, holding in a giggle, as he noticed the level of detail his husband was using in describing the game and each player.

“You’re adorable Toshi, you know she can’t understand,”

“Yes I realize this fact,” he didn’t flinch at the sound of Satori’s voice making him think that he’d either been heard coming down the hallway or he was still releasing a stronger scent than usual. After having a baby most Omega’s will release stronger scents so their homes and baby will be heavily scented with them and as a way of their pup to get used to who their parents were outside the womb.

“Hmm,” he acknowledged Toshi’s words guessing he had some reason for still ranting on to Katsumi the way he was. Either way, it was cute to watch. 

“I ordered some Curry, you should come and eat before taking a shower. Or a bath if you wish,” the later was said after a moment of thought when Toshi’s Olive Green eyes met his. A shudder ran through him at the warmth they held towards him. Toshi didn’t usually show his emotions across his face, but his eyes would always show exactly what he was thinking or feeling. Right now they held love and admiration. 

“If I say yes to the bath-” he pushed away from the wall and slowly strode over to wrap his arms around Wakatoshi’s broad shoulders, threading one hand through the soft mop of Olive-Brown hair. Satori leaned his head into the crook of Wakatoshi’s neck and heavily breathed in the Earthy tones he released, mixed with the light musk of his shampoo and body wash. A wicked grin replaced the lopsided one when he felt the other shudder. Pushing a little further he nuzzled Toshi’s scent gland before grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh there, placing a quick kiss in the same. Toshi shifted and a light groan was heard from his chest making the wicked grin grow even wider.

“ _-would you join me~_?” Satori sung the last of his sentence out in what he knew was a seductive and low tone. When he felt Toshi nod he shocked him by suddenly releasing and pulling away from him in one smooth movement.

“Wha-?” Wakatoshi looked up to see the shit eating grin plastered over Satori’s face as he turned to walk around the couch, heading straight for the takeout containers, his arms held above his head and both hands outstretched in his classic ‘ _Victory_ ’ pose. It took him a minute of rapid blinking before he realized his own husband had just played him like a violin. And he didn’t mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little more info here; **Katsumi** (after confirming on several sites so hopefully it is in fact correct) means _victorious beauty_ and I felt that naming their daughter this fit them perfectly.
> 
> Hopefully this was worth the wait! I appreciate the patience! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading :D Just let me know if you notice any mistakes so I can fix them.
> 
> A PREMA wrap is an amazing thing that you wrap around you and your baby so you can Kangaroo hold them to you. Great for skin to skin bonding time and when done properly safe enough for the two of you to sleep together in between late night feeding times. You can also get Kangaroo pouch shirts and Boba is also a good brand for this type of garment [PREMA](https://www.vijaus.com/products/prema-kangaroo-wrap-with-microfleece-for-preemies-onesize) ~ [Boba](https://boba.com/collections/boba-baby-wraps).
> 
> [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bgee93) ~ come chat with me! ~ [ Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93) ~ Stories. Just more stories lol. ~ [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/BGee93) ~ Come ask me questions! I'm open for answering almost anything ;) ~ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93) ~ Where I post most of my updates about stories and what I'm working on ~


End file.
